


Episode #XX, supernatural stories

by West_by_the_End



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_by_the_End/pseuds/West_by_the_End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Night Vale, Castiel as Cecil and Dean as Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode #XX, supernatural stories

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Heavens are upside down but for some reasons, neither do they fall nor do they fly. 

Welcome to Night Vale.

The radio station is in alert for it has been announced that the trickster is in town. The trickster is that half-god half-moron guy who likes to send you in other dimensions. His last fetish is about TV programs and it is said the time in there isn’t as fluent and that the danger is real: you could die. However, I am in the impossibility of giving you more details as no one ever came back from those dimensions although the Marshall Garth Fitzgerald Cinco reported earlier this day he saw Gordon Walker in some teenage fangirl show, something about fangs and diaries… The question is, how do we know we aren’t under the spell of the trickster right now. What makes you sure, dear listeners that this program was not prerecorded as to make you think everything is okay whereas your life is now the main and only subject of a reality show. Be careful listeners, for Big Brother might be watching you. 

If you sometimes go out of your house, for a walk or in order to hurt your neighbor or if you have a sleepwalking tendency, you may have spotted the new warning blackboards and pentagrams on the floor put there by the city of Night Vale. Their meaning is not clear yet but rumor has it it’s to prevent the recently Hell-escaped demons from snatching you viscera out of your body before killing you in horrible pain. As for the blackboards, they’re just blackboards.

And now, the traffic. It is possible the first and second streets north of Night Vale may currently be closed for a ghost story was reported. About that subject, dear listeners, Dean Hot Lips Winchester came at the station after yesterday’s daily report and asked me a few questions. No mention of diner plan were made but I may have noticed one of his freckles -the fourth one from the right under his left fabulously blue eye- is darker than it was. 

A petition has been launched last week by Johanna Beth Harvell. It reads: “If any Night Valer is as pissed as I am by the current electrical storms, please sign this or send by mail any form of threat to the weather girl.” End of quotation. I should warn you listeners, that the activity of threatening others is still punished by law until the thirteen moon’s day of the Mayans’ calendar and that as such, e-mails could be dangerous because too easily traceable. I would recommend you to prefer old-fashioned letters that, moreover, allows you more creativity, like shipping a finger or whatever crosses your mind. But never forget to use gloves.

And now, the Weather. 

City council and secret police have released a quarantine zone alert about the first and second streets north of Night Vale that were confirmed to be targets of a ghost reunion. It is said the ghost are not dangerous which make us wonder why the area is strictly prohibited to any citizen who isn’t a tall faired hair and oh-so-handsome FBI agent or his freakishly giant of partner. How strange is that? 

Good night listeners, Good night.


End file.
